


Selfish

by prague



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gavin Reed Redemption, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prague/pseuds/prague
Summary: Gavin falls asleep on Nines while he is reading a book. Gavin also happens to have a back problem that only a specialized CyberLife mattress can fix.Jealousy of inanimate objects ensues.





	Selfish

Nines was broken out of his trance by a soft snore by his shoulder.

It took him approximately 0.03 seconds to recalibrate his systems and fully analyze the current situation. His statistics showed that he had been mindlessly staring at his book, "The Haunting of Hill House," (written by Shirley Jackson in 1959) for 2 minutes and 28 seconds right before the being coddled in his arms brought him back to reality. 

He turned his gaze away from his book and focused it on his lover, Gavin.

A small smile spread on Nines's face. His boyfriend, who was usually bratty and uptight, with a serene expression on his face. His nose scrunched up adorably when Nines moved his hand to brush a few stray hairs from his face. 

Despite being CyberLife's most advanced prototype, Nines never got used to how quickly Gavin fell asleep. Just a couple of minutes ago, Nines remembered Gavin bitching and moaning about Nines loving his "shit-fuck book" more than him, and demanding his attention. He could clearly replay the scene in his head.

-

_"I'm starting to believe you're falling in love with that shit-fuck book," Gavin complained, gently slumping his head against Nines's shoulder, angling himself in a way where he could see both Nines and the book stretched out in front of him._

_"Oh? And why is that?" Nines asked, not bothering to even glance at Gavin._

_"Are you for real? You have a man with a hot body and a tight ass literally on your fucking lap, and you'd rather pay attention to a bunch of pieces of paper with words on them?" Gavin looked exasperated when Nines just smirked as a reaction to his statement, but it soon morphed into a pleading expression. "You've gotta pay attention to me somehow, goddamnit."_

_When Nines just continued reading his book, Gavin continued. "You're not going to pull some daddy-dom shit and make me beg on my knees, are you?"_

_"Leave it to you to ruin the tranquil atmosphere with something sexual." Nines shook his head, but there was no malice in his actions or in his words. He turned to look at his brat, Gavin not missing the way his face seemed to light up when he saw him. "Care to read the book with me?"_

_"You need to get your priorities in order, man." Gavin sneered, gently smacking Nines's shoulder._

_"It's not my fault I'd rather be deep in a book than deep in you. It's a thing called 'self-control,' Gavin."  
_

_"I fucking hate you."_

-

Nines chuckled at the memory before leaning over Gavin, setting his book down on the coffee table in front of him. This prompted a groan from the sleeping man, wrapping his legs tighter around Nines's waist and snuggling against his collarbone. Nines couldn't help but smile adorably at the action. If Gavin saw him right now, he'd surely call him a sap.

Nines was ready to snuggle Gavin to death and go into stasis until a silent, but audibly pained groan emitted from Gavin's mouth.

He looked over Gavin to see what might've caused the pain before he noticed the placement of his hand on Gavin's lower back.

Oh. That. 

Being hunched over work 24/7 didn't exactly do justice for your posture or your lower back, leaving Gavin in a stance that would put Quasimodo to shame. He had visited numerous doctors that had helped him fix the issue, but the thing that had ultimately helped Gavin with his pain was a specialized CyberLife mattress (which was incredibly expensive, mind you) designed to accommodate itself automatically to what would best suit the buyer and eradicate all sleeping issues.

Nines wished he could turn into a mattress at that moment. He didn't want to let go of Gavin, too addicted to the warmth and the curve of his body against his. Didn't want to let go of the feeling of wrapping his arms tightly around Gavin, almost as if he was protecting him from danger. 

He simply didn't want Gavin to be resting on the mattress instead of him. 

Yes, while incredibly selfish, it was what Nines most wanted to do. To keep him in his arms (which would probably worsen his back condition) instead of moving him over to the thing which would give him the most comfort (much to Nines's disdain.)

However, Gavin wouldn't have fallen asleep on him if he hadn't trusted Nines, right? Maybe Gavin would think that sleeping on him would best suit his condition. He was the ever-knowing RK900 model, after all.

Nines thought this would be a reasonable justification for his decision, but he soon realized that if Gavin had trusted him to make the right choice, he surely would've expected him to move him to the mattress. Not to mention the fact that he's admitting to blatantly deceiving his partner in the second half of his reasoning. Fuck. 

Well, Gavin did fall asleep on him, and Nines sure as hell knows his sleeping face is adorable. There's no way anybody would want to wake such a beauty up, right? 

Wrong. Unfortunately, "tough love" exists now. Nines would have to dismiss his (and Gavin's subconscious) desires in order to soothe his pain. Fuck 2x.

Nines did this a couple of more times, wasting about 4 minutes and 37 seconds total trying to find a decent reason. When all of his reasons ended up pointing towards the mattress, Nines internally sighed. He knew what he had to do. 

He slowly got up, feeling defeated. 

Gavin whined. 

He promptly sat back down. 

If that was not the cutest, most desperate noise he had ever heard during his existence, he didn't know what was. He grabbed a blanket, which was folded neatly on the couch, and wrapped it over Gavin and himself. This brought him to his final reason.

He was alive now. He could be selfish. 

 

fin.


End file.
